Kei Yume
| previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the Third Division Third Captain of the Rogues Shinō Academy Teacher Hama Weapons Academy Teacher | previous occupation = | team = Third Division | previous team = | partner = Nerine Amamine Masaki Satō | previous partner = Shuten Tamane | base of operations = Serenity World | marital status = Married to Kiyoko Takara | family = | education =Shinō Academy, , Himself | status = Active | shikai = True Dream | bankai = }} Kei Yume (啓夢, Yume Kei, literally meaning Wise Dream), better known by his moniker Weaver of Dreams, was the Captain of the Third Division, after Rojuro Otoribashi resigned his post sometime after the Invasion. He was picked soon after the conclusion of the Invasion, having been personally appointed by the Captain-Commander. Often described by two of his closest friends, Nerine Amamine and Masaki Satō, to be a softspoken yet dignified man of many talents, he had a mysterious yet unspoken past, and was famous for his penchant for literature and the arts. In the beginning, Kei was a prospective Shinigami with a fantastic career ahead of him, having graduated Soul Academy at the top of his class. He was eventually assigned to the Ninth Division and from there, he quickly ascended the ranks, shortly attaining 3rd Seat soon after. For reasons unexplained, he and his companions went into self-imposed exile after an undefined incident had changed the course of their lives forever. For years, the three wandered the World of Living, coming into contact with various spiritual beings such as the prideful and arrogant Quincy and the Vizards, encountering them after their escape from Soul Society. They subsequently chose to aide them in their quest to integrate with Human Society. Afterwards, Kei and his companions wandered the World of the Living in Gigai, appearing and disappearing at various stages of history. As time passed by, the trio trained in several dimensions and eventually grew stronger, reaching the eventual point of mastering Bankai. Even though they were tremendously powerful, Kei, Nerine, and Masaki were unable to resolve their problem and deal with their traitor. Growing content with the living they had made out, the three ultimately decided to live their lives peacefully unless needed. Although aware of the Winter War and discovering that Sōsuke Aizen was partially responsible for their exile, the three decided to not take part, seeing that it was the Soul Society's problem, not theirs. However, it wasn't until after the imprisonment of Sōsuke Aizen that the Captain-Commander learned of their whereabouts and sought them out, absolving them of their supposed crimes in return for their services. Hesitant at first, Kei took Yamamoto's offer and would become a Captain in the interim. Reluctantly, Masaki and Nerine also agreed, but they chose to be part of Kei's Division. Appearance Despite being over four hundred years old, Kei bore the appearance of a youthful nobleman in his late twenties. He was fairly tall, with a physically fit body achieved through years of hardship and constant training. He possessed calm, light blue eyes that seemed captivate friends and strangers alike, and short reddish brown hair that fell near to his eyes, kept at a swept angle. He was known for his pale complexion but Kei stated many times he gets sunburned easily. Prior to his forced exile, Kei sported longer hair which reached past his shoulders and was regularly tied in a ponytail. But since then, he cut it to normal length, after coming to the conclusion that he "looked cooler and more handsome" with the new style. It was known throughout Soul Society that Kei had no love for the standard Captain's uniform, stating it made him feel uncomfortable and restrained. Instead, Kei wanted to be distinct and unique when compared to the other Captains. His overall outfit consisted of a long red cloak accented with various straps and pockets, lightweight black clothing underneath, durable black boots and sturdy shoulder pauldrons and gloves for additional protection. Each piece of clothing were modified to be able to absorb and store reishi, which gave him an additional reserve of energy for combat. By extension, it made it hard for the uniform to either be rip or destroyed, as Kei could harden the reishi and absorb the damage. Due to Late Captain Yamamoto's policy of uniform, Kei was forced to place a selective illusion on his clothing to escape scrutiny. Only his closest friends, associates, and the Third Division were able to see past it. He often sported a green jewel as a heirloom necklace, the purpose unknown. At the base of his wrists were white armoured cuffs specially designed by him, which had the capability to absorb reishi and release it as two small barriers for protection/defense or fire several blasts of concentrated spiritual energy. From various sources, such as Nerine Amamine, many had determined that Kei's entire outfit was designed to supplement and complement himself, granting numerous advantages that can surprise and possibly defeat his opponent without the use of a weapon. After his self-imposed exile to the World of the Living, Kei had taken a strange liking to Human clothing, as seen with his Gigai. His Gigai Clothing was somewhat reminiscent of his Shinigami Uniform. Kei usually dressed in black trousers and would wear a red or white collared shirt. Kei stated that he "enjoyed being a Human once in a while", believing it was something he could never fully comprehend until now. When in the the World of the Living, Kei worked part time at the Urahara Shop as an aide to Kisuke Urahara. At other times, he can be found in his home at Hama Town, alongside Kiyoko Takara and Manami Yume while he aided Van Satonaka whenever time permitted. During his free time, Kei acted as a part time teacher at the Hama Weapons Academy, donning a modified combat outfit of black and red and haori of some similar colors. Following the events of Revelation of the True Enemy Arc and the revelation of the Shinigami's true heritage, Kei altered his appearance to coincide with the recent changes that happened before him. As a means to represent his "death" and "rebirth" at the hands of Dōkeshi Fujiwara and Kiyoko Takara respectively, Kei discarded his old clothing and donned a completely new outfit. Designed by Kiyoko and an entourage of skilled Kenmeiotome weavers, the outfit consisted of a midnight black haori and trousers, each lined with metallic trimmings near the rims. The clothing was stated to be incredibly lightweight but extremely durable due to numerous Kenmeiotome enchantments and spells placed on it. But often times, Kei preferred to use his original outfit, as it naturally fitted him and breathed an air of nostalgia around him. Personality Often described by his companions and associates to be one of his most noticeable and definitive traits, Kei had a personality not regularly seen in the Gotei 13, especially within the Captaincy. He notably portrayed himself as an enthusiastic, respectable, and charismatic individual who could easily rally an entire crowd with simple sentences and gestures. He was very sociable, often attempting to get on a personal level with almost everyone he meets. This was largely evidenced by calling individuals by their given name and any nicknames he could think of, such as Princess or Hime-sama for Myst or Doggy-kun for Van Satonaka (although, Vile Woman should count for Katsumi Scarlet as well). This was exceptionally true for the Third Division; Kei was regularly considered the "Big Brother of the Family". While off-duty, Kei was generally a laid back man and could be found playing video games in his quarters or discussing philosophy with some of Shinigami. At other times, Kei regularly made trips to the Rukongai to help the citizenry as well as play games of Hop-Scotch or Hide-and-Seek with the children. Playful under pressure, even during the heat of battle, Kei often took the time to poke lighthearted fun against opponents and engage in small unrelated conversations with a smile or grin, or even erupt in erratic laughter. But when the need arises, he can be serious and quick to action when threatened, endangered or extremely annoyed. He was deeply perceptive and could tell when someone was lying or forsee their next move just be looking at their body movements. By extension he had a deep insight of life and death, coming to an understanding that death was inevitable and should be met like an old friend. Although he took Soul Society Law to heart, Kei did not particularly follow Gotei 13 Policy and Code of Conduct due to originally being a maverick and exile himself. This was mostly evidenced in his interactions with several rogue Shinigami and other entities; he reasoned that Soul Society needed allies, even if they refused to acknowledge it. The most prominent were the original Visoreds, Van Satonaka, Rozeluxe Meitzen, Hayate Tsukushima, and the residents of Hama Town, the latter who were each famous in their own right for intervening in Soul Society's affairs. In Hayate's case, he was unjustly branded for execution as a result of Aizen's experiments and Kei rescued him, well aware of the consequences if his hand in Hayate's escape was discovered. Kei was more than willing to lend a hand to entities outside of his own jurisdiction, helping races Soul Society did not wish to associate with. This was most evident in his alliance with the fabled Kenmeiotome, especially when one looks at his relationship to their ruler: Kiyoko Takara, a woman who took the guise of the Shinigami and was formerly prominent member of the Gotei 13. Another that placed him in deep waters was his affiliation to the Rogues, a faction of Shinigami allied with one other under a single goal: change Soul Society as a whole and prevent destruction and chaos to their people. Being in this group was extremely dangerous for Kei; it was against his duties as a Captain to aide the "enemy" and if he were to be discovered, it would mean his exile and possible execution. Ironically, he was also a Captain of the Organization. All in all, it could be said that Kei had a double agent like personality meant for the greater good of the society and he saw it as his duty to do whatever he can to serve his kinsmen, rogue or not. When needed to be a teacher, Kei's personality took several small yet noticeable changes. He would be stricter with his students and did not take being ignored lightly. Kei strongly believed that in order to improve, one must be placed in trying situations which should ultimately improve regardless of success or failure. He treated everyone under his wing with care and fairness, as he hoped that his ideals would be carried on by his students. During his Captaincy, it was eventually learned that Kei had a penchant for anything sweet, namely cake-flavored ice cream and would enter a comical rage when given anything bitter and sour, especially ginger and lemons. Kei also developed a love for literature and strategies and could be found on the roof of his barracks reading various books he had collected over the years, such as The Art of War and the Tao of Pooh. His most favorite book was HEARTLESS, a piece of literature written by an unknown author but had captivated him to such an extent that he uttered a verse that fit the appropriate situation from time to time. While one of the strongest Captains to exist, Kei held an air of humbleness around him, seeing that his level of power could be reached by anyone who puts their mind to it and that there will always be someone better than him. By extension, Kei will fight on the same terms as his opponent, using sheer skill, not power to hopefully defeat the opposition. As a result, he has a willingness to teach and train any individual who desired to increase their fighting potential, preparing them for the unknown future they may face. Although Kei was above the point of arrogance and self-appreciation, he will not hesitate to tell people to know their place if they happened to overstep their boundaries. At different times, Kei had shown a reluctance to fight, stating that it sometimes reminds him the horrors and pain fighting often brings, well aware that in the end, someone will always get hurt. This could possibly be a lasting remnant of his experiences with his longtime friend-turned traitor Shuten Tamane, who attempted to murder and assimilate him through sheer jealously and as a means to increase his own power. History The individual that everyone had come to know as Kei Yume, had a humble and educated beginning, even if faced with tragedy. He was borne on January 21st to Keiko Yume and Tamagi Yume of the prestigious and noble Yume Clan in their ancestral home within the , centuries before the White Invasion and sometime after Dōkeshi Fujiwara's betrayal. His sister, Rei Yume would be born shortly after. Kei's birth into the world was considered a joyous occasion for the Yume Family; as the Clan had an infamous reputation of producing only Female Heirs for several generations. Now blessed with a son, many within the family believed the cycle to had been broken, especially the Clan's Head and Kei's Grandfather: Matamune Yume. From Kei's memories, he had vague recollections of the Yume Clan, noting he had a rather large extended family, numbering over a hundred or so, who were partially responsible in his upbringing. This included Breia Satō, a close friend and sister figure to Keiko, and an individual only known as Rivalz, who regularly served as a close associate of Tamagi and an adviser to Matamune. Various members of the Satō, Amamine, and Tamane Clan also helped raise Kei, as many of them had happened to intermarry with one another, which practically developed and cemented their relationships as one single family. Due to his status as an Heir, many of the Clan Members remained highly protective of Kei and regularly doted on him, much to his chagrin. He, along with Rei, spent most of their early childhood confined to the vast compound of the Yume Estate, left under the watchful eyes of the Estate's Caretakers. Synopsis Due to the author's intervention, Kei Yume could be found in a wide range of RPs and Storyline, providing a large amount of backstory and experience for the Shinigami. The codes after the name specify in which stories Kei actually appeared in: *BT - Bleach: Tribulations (Main) *BK - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) (Interconnected) *BTRI - Bleach: Trinity (Extended) It should be noted that Kei Yume's inclusion in Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) happened several years after the conclusion of Bleach: Tribulations. It should be noted that Kei Yume's inclusion in Bleach: Trinity happened simultaneously with Bleach: Tribulations. Unfortunately, the Series had been cancelled midway due to unforeseen circumstances. |-| Main Storyline = Introdution Arc/Turn Back the Pendulum *'An Unwanted Truth' - BT (In-Progress) *'On the Run' - BT (Incomplete) Reemergence of an Old Friend Arc *'Back From the Grave' - BT (Incomplete) Other Wordly Misfortune Arc *'Intruders! But Who?'- BT (Incomplete) Doppelganger Interloper Arc *'Who Am I?'- BT (Incomplete) *'Who Are You?'- BT (Incomplete) Revelation of the True Enemy Arc *'There Is Always Time For A Break'- BT (Incomplete) *'Dark Force Rising'- BT (Incomplete) *'Make Yourself Known!'- BT (Incomplete) *'Deviating Paths & Convergent Destinies!'- BT (Incomplete) *'Family History'- BT (Incomplete) *'Acceptance'- BT (Incomplete) *'Angelic Dreams'- BT (Incomplete) End Game Arc *'The Beginning of the End'- BT (Incomplete) *'Final Decision'- BT (Incomplete) |-| Interconnected Storyline= Imposter Arc *'His True Colors?' - BK (Completed) |-| Extended Storyline= Introduction Arc (G2) *'Back To Basics: Episode Ein' - BT (In-Progress) *'Conflict of Two Races' - BT (Cancelled) *'Victims, Aren't We All?' - BT (In-Progress) '''Meeting Arc' *'Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth' - BTRI (Completed) Training Arc *'Sparring in Karakura' - BTRI (Completed) |-| Filler Storyline = Filler Arcs *'The True Friendship: Akio vs Kei' (Completed) *'Secret Among the Clouds' (In-Progress) *'Genius Beyond Their Years' (Cancelled) *'Meeting of Exiles' (Cancelled) *'A Lover Returns!' (Completed) Equipment Holy Trinity: Not yet Revealed Wasurete no Saya (Sheath of Wasurete): Used as a precursor to Zanpakuto combat, Kei regularly used Wasurete no Saya at various intervals to block, deflect, or protect himself from spiritual-based and physical-based attacks. The sheath reportedly contained the vast amount of reiatsu provided by Wasurete and Kei, which was also aided by the capability to continually absorb reishi to project small barriers, fire potent blasts of energy, and even reinforce and repair itself. While strong on its own right, the sheathe could not constantly provide protection. Overwhelming energy and devastating blows could break the sheathe, even destroy it altogether. If needed be, Wasurete no Saya had the potential to hold of one Bankai strike, at the cost of being unusable for a short period of time. Another added benefit was that it was able to summon the Zanpuktō itself. With his own creativity, Kei could wield his sheathe as a Zanpukutō for brief period of time, hardening spiritual energy around the base to give it a strong cutting edge. Serenity Jewel: Kei often carried a green jewel around his neck, shaped in the form of a diamond with extended points. Its most unique characteristic was the hollow point found in the center. The Jewel's purpose was unknown but vague comments from Kei implied that it was somehow connected to his Banaki. Others had also theorized that it was an object of great power, only to be used as a last resort. It was rumoured to be unbreakable and valuable by Human Standards, having been appraised to be worth a fortune. How he came to possession of the jewel remained a mystery but it may had been created by Kei, or was actually part of his Zanpakuto. Howaito-Enjeru Armour: One of the few dreams Kei had allowed to stay in the physical realm, this specific Howaito-Enjeru had become his personal form of armour, materializing at his own command to act as a form of protection and aide. When using the armour, Kei is granted all the abilities the armour previously had, including the manipulation of light, the usage of the great lance the Howaito-Enjeru once wielded, and the power of flight. If he chose to do, Kei can manifest specific parts of the armour to grant him enhanced strength or speed. In any case that the armour is destroyed, it will take a significant amount of time before it could fully reconstitute itself and be capable of being used once again. Portable Gigai: Having been a part-time employee and associate of since the late 19th Century, Kei acquired the necessary knowledge to create a supply of Portable Gigai. He often used it at his own discretion, where he regularly employed them as combat decoys and a form of unconventional escape mechanism. Used in tandem with Kei's Illusions, the number of Portable Gigai at his disposal seemed nigh infinite. Quotes References Literature References *''An Unwanted Truth'' (Canon) *''Angelic Dreams'' (Canon) *''Victims, Aren't We All?'' (Canon) *''Back To Basics: Episode Ein'' (Canon) *''Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth'' (Canon) *''Sparring in Karakura'' (Canon) *''Conflict of Two Races'' (Canon) *''A Lover Returns!'' (Semi-Canon) *''The True Friendship: Akio vs Kei'' (Filler) *''Secret Among the Clouds'' (Filler) *''Genius Beyond Their Years'' (Filler) *''Meeting of Exiles'' (Filler) *''Running with Stone Shoes'' (Filler)